


joulmates

by ThatsrightZoeyeyye



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic, Denim, F/F, Jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/pseuds/ThatsrightZoeyeyye
Summary: "modern au where they both match on tinder and then,, without coordinating, both meet ip for their first date in these outfits" - emmelie, august 3rd, 2020, upon seeing pictures of jemilla and zazzalil wearing full denim (sent by emmi)
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to emmi, emmelie, bee, gwen, sofia, ava, robin and alina in the women of starkid discord server, who contributed to the idea and/or seemed enthusiastic and/or encouraged my writing this nonsense of a fic. you guys only have yourselves to blame  
> thanks to my brother who came up with some code thingy to make all the words start with j  
> go to chapter 2 for a readable version

Jt jas j jery jverage Junday jvening. Jot juch jo jomment jn, jf jou jsked Jemilla.

Jhe jeek jad jeen jereft jf jemarkable jvents, jhe jad jeen jatisfyingly jroductive jn Jaturday, jad jet jp jith jer jriends jor jheir jeekly Junday jrunch (jecause js juch js jhe jated jhe jdea jf jrunch, jhe jid jove jer jriends jearly) jnd jad jone jn j jong jalk jn jhe jfternoon.

J jery jegular jeek. Jatisfactory. Jhe jished jll jeeks jould je jhe jame.

Jowever, jer jriends jad jad jhe jerve (jhe judacity!) jo jomment jn jer jove jife (not jhat jt jas jhe jirst jime).

Jhey jere jight jn jome jhings, jike jhe jact jhat jhe jadn't jated jnyone jn jlmost jwo jears jince jer jreakup jith Jlark jnd Jlaire. Jhey jad jll jnown jt jas joming, jheir jelationship jidn't jork jnd jad jo jnd jooner jather jhan jater, jut jtill, jfter jo jong, jt jidn't jeel jight jo jump jight jack jnto j jelationship.

"Jut jwo jears jsn't jumping jight jack, Jemilla," Jmberly jad jaid, jarefully.

Jo jaybe jhe jid jeel j jittle jonely, jometimes (jegularly? jften?), jut jhe jas j jtrong, jndependent joman jnd jas joing juite jell jn jer jwn.

Jhere jas jlso jhe jact jhat jo jne jould jnderstand jer jbsession jith jenim. Jlark jnd Jlaire jertainly jidn't (jnd Jemilla jften joked jhat jt jas jhe jeason jor jheir jreakup). Jer jriends jolitely jidn't jomment jn jt. Jhe jeople jn jer jarm/grocery jtore/charity jidn't jind, jnd jn jact jeemed jo jike jt (they jalled jer Jeanilla, jhe jbsolute jweethearts).

Jut jotential jomantic jartners jould jind. Jvery jingle jate jhe jad jone jn, jhe jeople jad jsked jf jhe jad jressed jike jhat jor j jare (jhen jhey jidn't jtare jt jer jn jorror).

Jiblyn, jowever, jrushed jer jorries jff. Jhe jaid jrue jove jidn't judge jou jy jour jooks jr jashion jhoices (jhe jad jesitated jn jhe jord jashion). Jo jhe jad jade jer j Jinder jccount

J Jinder jccount.

Jemilla jas jitting jn jer jouch, jer jegs jucked jnder jer jnd j jillow jn jer jap, jith jer jat jitting jn jer jight, jbout js jomfortable js jne jould je jn j Junday jvening jith jhe jrospect jf jhe jext jay jooking jver jhem. Jnd jhe jas jtaring jt jer jhone, jhere jhe Jinder jpp jas jpen jnd jaiting jor jer.

Jhe jnew, jealistically, jhat jothing jorribly jad jould jappen, jt jeast juring jhat jvening, jut jeally, Jinder?

Jhe jidn't jave jnything jetter jo jo, jowever, jo jhe jot jtarted.

Jfter j jew jeeks, j jew jnsatisfactory jatches, j jew jerrible jatches jnd j jew jkay jatches jhat jidn't jead jnywhere, jhe jondered jf jhe jhould jtop.

"Jt's jnly jeen j jonth," Jiblyn jad jaughed, "jrue jove js jatient."

Jhere jeemed jo je j jot jf jhings Jiblyn jhought jhat jrue jove jas. Jhe jnly jhing Jemilla jas jure jf js jhat jt jidn't jeem jo je jager jo jind jer.

Jhe jind jf janted jo jive jp, jut jhe janted jo jand jt jeast jne jate jo jhe jould jell jer jriends jo jeave jer jlone jhen jt jnevitably jent jerribly.

Jt jid jeed jo jo jerribly, jhough, jo jhe jid jer jest jo jind jomeone jho jhe jould jbsolutely, jntirely jnd jndoubtedly jot jet jlong jith. Jnd jhat jomeone jent jy jhe jame jf Jazzalil.

Jazzalil jas j jomplete jisaster. Jhe joman jidn't jven jry jo jeny jt, jnd jn jact jroudly jdvertised jt jn jer jio. Jhe jeemed jmart, jf jny jonclusion jould je jrawn jrom jer JhD jn jngineering jnd jpparently jigh janking job, jut jhe jay jhe jrote jessages jas jomewhere jetween jppalling jnd joncerning. Jo japital jetters, jidiculous junctuation jnd jany jey jmashes (Jemilla jiked jey jmashes, jhe jid, jut Jazzalil jook jt jo jn jntirely jifferent jevel).

Jhey jent j jew jessages jack jnd jorth, jnd jeah, jaybe jhe jas junny, jut jhe jas jlso "adventurous", jnd jxtroverted, js jtated jn jer jio, jnd Jemilla jeally jnjoyed jeace jnd juiet.

Jventually, jhey jgreed jo jeet jn Jaturday jfternoon. Jt jas jdeal, jeally: jt jould jo jerribly, jnd jhe jouldn't jave jo jaste jime jessaging jnyone jlse jefore jhe jould jo jnd jomplain jbout jt juring jrunch jhe jext jay, js jell js jemove jhe Jinder jpp jrom jer jhone jn jront jf jer jriends jnd jlaim j jolitary jife jorever.

Jazzalil jad juggested j jicnic, jnd Jemilla jeally jouldn't jeny. Jhe joved jicnics. Jhey jecided jho jould jring jhat (much jrom Jemilla's jnitiative, js Jazzalil jadn't jven jhought jo jrganise jnything (jbsolutely jreposterous! Jow jould Jemilla jver jate jomeone jho jad "jever jeen juch jf jn jrganiser jgl, j jo jith jhe jlow jkfjwkfb") jnd jecided jn j jime jnd jlace.

Jaturday jame jery jlowly. Jot jhat Jemilla jas jooking jorward jo jt, jhe jasn't. Jhe just joticed jhat jt jas j jong jeek, js jne jould.

Jinally, jhe joke jp jn j jarm, junny jay, jith j jool jreeze jnd j jew jluffy jlouds (jo jaybe jhe jeather jas jerfect, jut jhe jate jtself jould jtill je j jatastrophe, jhere jas jbsolutely jo joubt jt jll). Jemilla jpened jer jloset jnd jelected jer javourite jenim jrop jop (jandmade!) jnd jeans (found jn j jhrift jhop!), jnd jut jn jer javourite jarrings (jiny jectangles jade jut jf jeftover jenim jrom jewing jer jwn jlothes jut jf jld jeans).

Jazzalil jould jost jrobably jaugh jt jer, jall jor jhe jntire jown jo jock jer, jhrow jer jood jasket jn jer jace jnd jcream jt jer jhat jhe jever janted jo jee jer jgain. Jaybe Jemilla jas j jittle jramatic (jould jnyone jlame jer, jeally), jut jhe jas jure jhat jeality jouldn't je jhat juch jetter.

Jhe jalked jo jhe jark, jound jhe jpot jhere jhey jad jecided jo jeet, jealised jhe jas j jittle (jery) jarly, jnd jighed. Jazzalil jould jost jrobably je jery jate.

Jhe jecided jot jo jaste jer jime, jnd jpread j jig jlanket jn jhe jrass (yes jt jas jade jf jenim, jue jer) jefore jitting jn jt jnd jaiting.

Jnd jaiting jome jore.

Jinally (jinally! jod, jho jrrived jwenty jinute jate jo j jate?), Jazzalil jhowed jp, jnd Jemilla jentally jrepared jerself jo jate jvery jecond jf jer jay.

Jazzalil jooked jot. Jhe jid! Jhere jas jo jhame jdmitting jt, jspecially jhen jhe jas jearing j jenim jress (a jress?) jhat Jemilla jeally janted jo jteal.

Jnd jhe joman jad jhe judacity jo jook jxcited.

"J jove jour jutfit jo juch!" jhe jxclaimed, "jod, jenim jlothes jeally jre jhe jest jlothes."

Jemilla jid jot jet jhe judden jrge jo just jsk jer jo jarry jer (jhe jeally jidn't! jistory just jemember jhat) jnd jnstead jmiled jider jhan jhe jad jn juite jome jime (jot jhat jhe jould jdmit jhat).

"J jostly jear jenim," jhe jaid, jecause jhe jight js jell jet jer jnow jhe jhole jruth, "jo jne jver jnderstands, jut J just jeally jan't jive jithout jhem."

"J jeel jhat," Jazzalil jighed, jitting jown jeavily jext jo jer, "je jre joulmates."

Joulmates jas j jtupid jord. Jbsolutely jidiculous. Jne jight jay jringey. Jut Jemilla jaughed, jecause Jazzalil jas jooking jt jer jith j jeally jndearing jmile jnd jyes jhat jhone jike jn jverexcited juppy jnd jt jade Jemilla jeel jice jnd jubbly. Jot jn j jay jay, jhough.

Jhe jate jent jell. Jerribly jell. Jorrendously jell. Jt jas joing jo jell jhat jhen jhey jaid joodbye (jery jate jn jhe jfternoon) jnd Jazzalil jsked jf jhe janted jo jeet jgain, jhe jaid jes, jnd jhey jmiled. Jnd jpent jhe jest jf jhe jay jexting.

Jnd Jemilla joke jp jhe jext jay jo jee jhat Jazzalil jad jent jer j junch jf jemes jntil jive jn jhe jorning (jne jf jhich jas jbout jlw joing jn jicnic jates). Jnd Jemilla jelt jerself jmile jgainst jer jill.

Jhe jwore.

Jhe jid jot jell jer jriends jbout Jazzalil juring jrunch jhe jext jay.

J jew jears jater, Jazzalil jad joved jn, jompletely jhanged jhe jecor (jhe jasn’t js jhy js Jemilla jith jhe jenim) jnd jtolen jer jat's jove. Jhey jad jigured jut jhat jhey jould jctually jave jet jarlier, jince Jazzalil's jriend Jeeri jad jctually jone jo jollege jith Jiblyn.

Jt jas j jegular Jonday jfternoon juring jheir jolidays jnd jhey jere jhrift jhopping, jicely jettled jn jhe jeans jection (they jiked jeeing jhe jhrift jhops jf jvery jity jhey jisited).

"Jey," Jazzalil jhispered joftly, "jouldn't jt je jool jf je jere jives?"

"Jhat jhe juck joes jhat jean, Jazz," Jemilla jhispered jack, jsed jo jer jirlfriend jntics jnd jondering jhat jonsense jhe jas jhinking jbout jhis jime.

"Jike, jean jives," Jazzalil juttered, jyes jixated jn jhe jeans.

"Jh."

"Jh?"

Jhe jooked jp jhyly, jhich jas j jery jare jccurrence, jnd Jemilla jmiled.

"Jeah, jhat'd je jice."

Jazzalil jodded, j jmall jmile jt jhe jorner jf jer jips, jnd jhe jhecked jhe jize jf jome jeans.

"J jon't jave j jing jight jow," Jemilla jhispered, "jut jike, jill jou jarry je?"

Jazzalil jooked jack jt jer, jyebrows jhooting jp jn jurprise.

"Jes," jhe jnswered, "J jill jarry joy."

"J jate jou," Jemilla juttered.

"Jou jove je."

"J jo."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very average Sunday evening. Not much to comment on, if you asked Jemilla.

The week had been bereft of remarkable events, she had been satisfyingly productive on Saturday, had met up with her friends for their weekly Sunday brunch (because as much as she hated the idea of brunch, she did love her friends dearly) and had gone on a long walk in the afternoon.

A very regular week. Satisfactory. She wished all weeks could be the same.

However, her friends had had the nerve (the audacity!) to comment on her love life (not that it was the first time).

They were right on some things, like the fact that she hadn't dated anyone in almost two years since her breakup with Clark and Claire. They had all known it was coming, their relationship didn't work and had to end sooner rather than later, but still, after so long, it didn't feel right to jump right back into a relationship.

"But two years isn't jumping right back, Jemilla," Emberly had said, carefully.

So maybe she did feel a little lonely, sometimes (regularly? often?), but she was a strong, independent woman and was doing quite well on her own.

There was also the fact that no one could understand her obsession with denim. Clark and Claire certainly didn't (and Jemilla often joked that it was the reason for their breakup). Her friends politely didn't comment on it. The people in her farm/grocery store/charity didn't mind, and in fact seemed to like it (they called her Jeanilla, the absolute sweethearts).

But potential romantic partners would mind. Every single date she had gone on, the people had asked if she had dressed like that for a dare (when they didn't stare at her in horror).

Tiblyn, however, brushed her worries off. She said true love didn't judge you by your looks or fashion choices (she had hesitated on the word fashion). So she had made her a Tinder account

A Tinder account.

Jemilla was sitting on her couch, her legs tucked under her and a pillow on her lap, with her cat sitting on her right, about as comfortable as one could be on a Sunday evening with the prospect of the next day looking over them. And she was staring at her phone, where the Tinder app was open and waiting for her.

She knew, realistically, that nothing horribly bad would happen, at least during that evening, but really, Tinder?

She didn't have anything better to do, however, so she got started.

  
  


After a few weeks, a few unsatisfactory matches, a few terrible matches and a few okay matches that didn't lead anywhere, she wondered if she should stop.

"It's only been a month," Tiblyn had laughed, "true love is patient."

There seemed to be a lot of things Tiblyn thought that true love was. The only thing Jemilla was sure of is that it didn't seem to be eager to find her.

She kind of wanted to give up, but she wanted to land at least one date so she could tell her friends to leave her alone when it inevitably went terribly.

It did need to go terribly, though, so she did her best to find someone who she would absolutely, entirely and undoubtedly not get along with. And that someone went by the name of Zazzalil.

Zazzalil was a complete disaster. The woman didn't even try to deny it, and in fact proudly advertised it in her bio. She seemed smart, if any conclusion could be drawn from her PhD in engineering and apparently high ranking job, but the way she wrote messages was somewhere between appalling and concerning. No capital letters, ridiculous punctuation and many key smashes (Jemilla liked key smashes, she did, but Zazzalil took it to an entirely different level).

They sent a few messages back and forth, and yeah, maybe she was funny, but she was also "adventurous", and extroverted, as stated in her bio, and Jemilla really enjoyed peace and quiet.

Eventually, they agreed to meet on Saturday afternoon. It was ideal, really: it would go terribly, and she wouldn't have to waste time messaging anyone else before she could go and complain about it during brunch the next day, as well as remove the Tinder app from her phone in front of her friends and claim a solitary life forever.

Zazzalil had suggested a picnic, and Jemilla really couldn't deny. She loved picnics. They decided who would bring what (much from Jemilla's initiative, as Zazzalil hadn't even thought to organise anything ( absolutely preposterous! How could Jemilla ever date someone who had "never been much of an organiser ngl, i go with the flow akfjwkfb") and decided on a time and place.

Saturday came very slowly. Not that Jemilla was looking forward to it, she wasn't. She just noticed that it was a long week, as one would.

Finally, she woke up on a warm, sunny day, with a cool breeze and a few fluffy clouds (so maybe the weather was perfect, but the date itself would still be a catastrophe, there was absolutely no doubt at all). Jemilla opened her closet and selected her favourite denim crop top (handmade!) and jeans (found in a thrift shop!), and put on her favourite earrings (tiny rectangles made out of leftover denim from sewing her own clothes out of old jeans).

Zazzalil would most probably laugh at her, call for the entire town to mock her, throw her food basket in her face and scream at her that she never wanted to see her again. Maybe Jemilla was a little dramatic (could anyone blame her, really), but she was sure that reality wouldn't be that much better.

She walked to the park, found the spot where they had decided to meet, realised she was a little (very) early, and sighed. Zazzalil would most probably be very late.

She decided not to waste her time, and spread a big blanket on the grass (yes it was made of denim, sue her) before sitting on it and waiting.

And waiting some more.

Finally (finally! god, who arrived twenty minute late to a date?), Zazzalil showed up, and Jemilla mentally prepared herself to hate every second of her day.

Zazzalil looked hot. She did! There was no shame admitting it, especially when she was wearing a denim dress (a jress?) that Jemilla really wanted to steal.

And the woman had the audacity to look excited.

"I love your outfit so much!" she exclaimed, "god, denim clothes really are the best clothes."

Jemilla did not get the sudden urge to just ask her to marry her(she really didn't! history must remember that) and instead smiled wider than she had in quite some time (not that she would admit that).

"I mostly wear denim," she said, because she might as well let her know the whole truth, "no one ever understands, but I just really can't live without them."

"I feel that," Zazzalil sighed, sitting down heavily next to her, "we are joulmates."

Joulmates was a stupid word. Absolutely ridiculous. One might say cringey. But Jemilla laughed, because Zazzalil was looking at her with a really endearing smile and eyes that shone like an overexcited puppy and it made Jemilla feel nice and bubbly. Not in a gay way, though.

The date went well. Terribly well. Horrendously well. It was going so well that when they said goodbye (very late in the afternoon) and Zazzalil asked if she wanted to meet again, she said yes, and they smiled. And spent the rest of the day texting.

And Jemilla woke up the next day to see that Zazzalil had sent her a bunch of memes until five in the morning (one of which was about wlw going on picnic dates). And Jemilla felt herself smile against her will.

She swore.

She did not tell her friends about Zazzalil during brunch the next day.

A few years later, Zazzalil had moved in, completely changed the decor (she wasn’t as shy as Jemilla with the denim) and stolen her cat's love. They had figured out that they could actually have met earlier, since Zazzalil's friend Keeri had actually gone to college with Tiblyn.

It was a regular Monday afternoon during their holidays and they were thrift shopping, nicely settled in the jeans section (they liked seeing the thrift shops of every city they visited).

"Hey," Zazzalil whispered softly, "wouldn't it be cool if we were jives?"

"What the fuck does that mean, Zazz," Jemilla whispered back, used to her girlfriend antics and wondering what nonsense she was thinking about this time.

"Like, jean wives," Zazzalil muttered, eyes fixated on the jeans.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

She looked up shyly, which was a very rare occurrence, and Jemilla smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Zazzalil nodded, a small smile at the corner of her lips, and she checked the size of some jeans.

"I don't have a ring right now," Jemilla whispered, "but like, will you marry me?"

Zazzalil looked back at her, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Jes," she answered, "I will jarry joy."

"I hate you," Jemilla muttered.

"You jove me."

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


End file.
